Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system or a method for measuring flow of fluid or gas, which system comprises a flow duct, which flow duct comprises at least two transducers, which transducers generate at least one beam of ultrasound in the flow duct.
Description of Related Art
Unpublished Danish patent application PA 2012 70241 filed by the same applicant disclose a system or a method for measuring flow in a flow duct, comprising at least two ultra sound transducers. It is the object of this application to measure the flow of air in a duct by one or more transducers transmitting beams of ultra sound controlled by a microcontroller based electronic system. The object can be achieved if the microcontroller stores a vector of data samples for each direction of transmission, which vector comprises an appropriate number of N samples forming a frame, which microcontroller multiply each value of the frame which a complex number, which microcontroller based on the result calculates the flow in the duct. By the invention according to the present patent application an efficient flow measurement of air flowing in a duct can be achieved.